While the extensive role of thyroid hormones in regulating metabolism in humans is well recognized, the discovery and development of new specific drugs for improving the treatment of hyperthyroidism and hypothyroidism has been slow. This has also limited the development of thyroid agonists and antagonists for treatment of other important clinical indications, such as hypercholesterolemia, obesity and cardiac arrhythmias.
Thyroid hormones affect the metabolism of virtually every cell of the body. At normal levels, these hormones maintain body weight, metabolic rate, body temperature and mood, and influence blood levels of serum low density lipoprotein (LDL). Thus, in hypothyroidism there is weight gain, high levels of LDL cholesterol, and depression. In hyperthyroidism, these hormones lead to weight loss, hypermetabolism, lowering of serum LDL levels, cardiac arrhythmias, heart failure, muscle weakness, bone loss in postmenopausal women, and anxiety.
Thyroid hormones are currently used primarily as replacement therapy for patients with hypothyroidism. Therapy with L-thyroxine returns metabolic functions to normal and can easily be monitored with routine serum measurements of levels of thyroid-stimulating hormone (TSH), thyroxine (3,5,3′,5′-tetraiodo-L-thyronine, or T4) and triiodothyronine (3,5,3′-triiodo-L-thyronine, or T3). However, replacement therapy, particularly in older individuals, may be restricted by certain detrimental effects from thyroid hormones.
In addition, some effects of thyroid hormones may be therapeutically useful in non-thyroid disorders if adverse effects can be minimized or eliminated. These potentially useful influences include weight reduction, lowering of serum LDL levels, amelioration of depression and stimulation of bone formation. Prior attempts to utilize thyroid hormones pharmacologically to treat these disorders have been limited by manifestations of hyperthyroidism, and in particular by cardiovascular toxicity.
Furthermore, useful thyroid agonist drugs should minimize the potential for undesired consequences due to locally induced hypothyroidism, i.e. sub-normal levels of thyroid hormone activity in certain tissues or organs. This can arise because increased circulating thyroid hormone agonist concentrations may cause the pituitary to suppress the secretion of thyroid stimulating hormone (TSH), thereby reducing thyroid hormone synthesis by the thyroid gland (negative feedback control). Since endogenous thyroid hormone levels are reduced, localized hypothyroidism can result wherever the administered thyroid agonist drug fails to compensate for the reduction in endogenous hormone levels in specific tissues. For example, if the thyroid agonist drug does not penetrate the blood-brain barrier, the effects of TSH suppression can lead to CNS hypothyroidism and associated risks such as depression.
Development of specific and selective thyroid hormone receptor ligands, particularly agonists of the thyroid hormone receptor could lead to specific therapies for these common disorders, while avoiding the cardiovascular and other toxicity of native thyroid hormones. Tissue-selective thyroid hormone agonists may be obtained by selective tissue uptake or extrusion, topical or local delivery, targeting to cells through other ligands attached to the agonist and targeting receptor subtypes. Tissue selectivity can also be achieved by selective regulation of thyroid hormone responsive genes in a tissue specific manner.
Accordingly, the discovery of compounds that are thyroid hormone receptor ligands, particularly selective agonists of the thyroid hormone receptor, may demonstrate a utility for the treatment or prevention of diseases or disorders associated with thyroid hormone activity, for example: (1) replacement therapy in elderly subjects with hypothyroidism who are at risk for cardiovascular complications; (2) replacement therapy in elderly subjects with subclinical hypothyroidism who are at risk for cardiovascular complications; (3) obesity; (4) hypercholesterolemia due to elevations of plasma LDL levels; (5) depression; and (6) osteoporosis in combination with a bone resorption inhibitor.